


Love Without Growing Old Together Is Heartbreak

by EvilInTheNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilInTheNight/pseuds/EvilInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pietro died in the Battle of Sokovia, his sister brought him back. No one knows he was once dead. A few days later, Clint Barton passed away. Possibly the cheesiest story ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Without Growing Old Together Is Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> [In this story, Clint has no family.]  
> This is a one shot with the cheesiest story line I could come up with.  
> But still it’s better than having Pietro dead in the movie.

It is the funeral of a superhero, yet they’ve decided to keep it simple.

His childhood friends Laura and Barney are there. The Avengers are there too, even the Maximoff twins who have only known Clint for days.

Pietro’s face looks extremely pale. He leans on his sister the whole time, looking like he is about to drop any moment.

 

“I know you can bring him back.” Pietro whispers to Wanda when the funeral ends. His sister hugs him and whispers back, “I know how much it hurts, and I wish I can help, Pietro. I can’t.”

“You can.” Pietro says. “I knew you have done it before.”

Wanda freezes. She pushes Pietro away gently and looks into his eyes.

“Who told you?” She asks, because there’s no point in lying to her brother.

“You have brought me back once, haven’t you?”

 

= = = =

 

They stay for a little while longer, because they can talk here without the other Avengers. Pietro picks up a white rose and holds it in his hands.

“You died after taking a dozen of bullets.” Wanda says. “But I found a way to bring you back, long enough so that Helen Cho can fix you physically.”

“You can do what you did to me for him.” Pietro says.

“Life cannot be created.” Wanda says. “I didn’t create it for you. I simply borrowed it.”

“From who?” He asks.

“Not just anybody. First he has to be willing. He has to want you back so much he would beg me again and again for it. He has to convince me that he has no one important to take care of, and you need to be here for me, for the team. He has to have a bond with you, deep enough to pass you his life. Then I performed the ritual, borrowing the rest of his life and gave it to you. He still has a few days left, and in those few days he said his farewell to everyone except you, because he doesn’t want you to know that he died for you.”

“No, it isn’t him. Tell me it’s not him.” Pietro shakes uncontrollably, tears rolling down his face.

“You know Clint loves you, brother.” Wanda says, wiping away the tears on Pietro’s face. “I’m really sorry.”

 

= = = =

 

Clint gasps for air. He feels someone’s hands running up and down his back, helping him breathe. He opens his eyes and sees the Maximoff twins.

Then he remembers he was dead.

“What did you do?” He looks at the Scarlett Witch, who looks like she’s about to faint after performing the ritual.

“I will leave you two to talk.” She says and leaves the room.

 

“You are alive.” Pietro says. He couldn’t believe it. A few hours ago he was crying like a baby, convinced that he will never see Clint again.

“What did you do?” Clint asks, and there’s anger in his voice.

“Just like what you did.” Pietro smiles. He leans against the archer’s chest and he can feel his heart beat.

 

“You are crazy.” Clint says, and he sits up from the bed, grabbing Pietro by his collar. “Not as crazy as you were, giving your life to me.” The boy says sadly.

“I gave it to you…yes I did, and I was okay with it. I had no one, and your sister needs you. You would make a great Avenger. I saw that in you when you jumped in front of me and took those bullets. Now that I think about it, you are an idiot from the beginning.” Clint growls, “So I died for nothing.”

“You wouldn’t admit it.” Pietro says. “You love me.”

“Stop flattering yourself.” Clint grumbles.

“How else do you think I am able to bring you back to life?”

That shuts the archer up.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” He sighs. “You are dying. Dying once for a man like me is stupid enough. I can’t believe you did it twice.”

“Yes I am, but not so soon.” Pietro grins at Clint. “We are sharing the rest of our lives. Literally.”

Clint thinks he didn’t heard Pietro right.

“Wanda found a way to borrow only half of it. So that we can both live, even though it’s a short life.”

This has left Clint completely speechless.

 

“You want me in your life?” Clint chokes after a long moment of silence.

“Point has already been proven.” Pietro says.

"It's going to be a short one." Clint says. "You won't have enough time to do what you want to do."

"Maybe," Pietro says. "Maybe I won't be able to get anything done without someone watching my back for me. Preferably someone older."

He laughs at the last sentence, and looks at Clint hopefully until Clint cracks up too.

 

“I don’t know.” Clint sounds lost as he pulls Pietro close. “Never had anyone told me they need me in their life.”

“You are just too stupid to see it.” Pietro snorts. “Or too stubborn to admit it.”

 = = = =

Dying on the same day with you means that I don't have to live a day of my life without you.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Told you. I just need Stubborn!Clint and Alive!Pietro. I don't care if it makes sense. Love doesn't make sense. Me too.  
> [Just kidding. But don't take it too seriously. This is just for fun.]  
> Btw, have I told you I'm a slut for comments?


End file.
